


Meister Strikes Again

by harlequinfabray



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, canon up until Duet, mention of previous Barry/Iris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinfabray/pseuds/harlequinfabray
Summary: The Music Meister brings Barry to him in a dream and leaves Barry flabbergasted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not very long, possible errors, but I needed to write these two. My Seblaine heart compelled me.

Barry felt exhausted. His body dragged over to his bed where he finally collapsed. Three metahumans in one day. All now safely in their cells at STAR Labs where Cisco would feed them, or Caitlin would feed them, or someone would but Barry didn’t really care who was taking care of them at the moment.

            He struggled to take his jeans off as he wiggled up his mattress, too tired to even stand to undress. He kicked his jeans off and pulled off his sweatshirt, tossing it somewhere to be dealt with tomorrow. Left only in his boxers, Barry pulled his blanket up around his body and buried his head in his pillow. The Flash did a lot today, it was time to rest.

            No sooner than he closed his eyes, Barry was jolted awake. He sat up and looked around in fright, unsure of what had awoken him. But he wasn’t in his bed anymore. This wasn’t his apartment. This wasn’t even a place he recognized. He was sitting on a velvet chaise in a dimly lit room. There was a small window in the corner of the room, covered by a large maroon curtain. The only other light in the room came from a lamp next to the chaise, which also had a maroon curtain draped over half of it, not letting its full brightness shine. There was a dark hard wood floor and the walls were covered in cream colored wallpaper. There were boxes lining the walls and the chaise was the only piece of actual furniture in there.

            “Hello?” Barry called out.

            A door opposite the window started to creak open and Barry got to his feet. He felt a shiver and looked down to realize that he was still only in his boxers. He made to bolt from the room before the mysterious stranger could enter, but was stunned to find that his powers weren’t working.

            “Who’s there?” Barry tried again. He had to be dreaming. That was it. Hadn’t he just gone to bed? This was all some exhaustion-induced dream.

            “Barry, Barry, Barry,” a familiar voice drifted in the door, followed by the man it belonged to.

            “Music Meister?” Barry asked.

            The man smiled. He stood in the same black pants and blazer Barry remembered seeing him in last time, with the same red pocket square sticking out. His eyes twinkled, not in his mystic way, just reflecting the light from the lamp.

            “Is that what you’re all calling me?” the Meister smiled. “I like it.”

            “What am I doing here? Where is here?” Barry asked. He looked around, realizing this must be another coma dream.

            “I brought you here,” the Meister said, gesturing to the room around him.

            “How? Last time you did that weird flashing with your eyes,” Barry said, gesturing towards the Meister’s face.

            “Ahh, yes. But since the last time you’ve seen me my powers have gotten even more grand and I’ve learned a few more tricks,” the Meister said.

            “Why am I here?” Barry asked.

            “I wanted to see you,” the Meister said with a simple shrug, as if it were obvious.

            “Why?” Barry asked. “Wait, am I in a coma?!”

            The Music Meister chuckled and shook his head. “No, only asleep this time.”

            “Why did you want to see me?” Barry asked. He sat back down on the chaise, but he didn’t dare take his eyes off the other man.

            “It’s been a little while, I guess I wanted to check in,” the Meister said. He walked across the room and sat down on a precarious stack of boxes.

            “Um, okay,” Barry said. He watched in amazement as the Meister didn’t fall of the boxes, but balanced on them perfectly.

            “How’s it going with Iris?” the Meister asked.

            “Uh…” Barry said. He didn’t want to tell him that they had called it quits. Last time that happened, he had almost died. “We’re…”

            The Music Meister laughed and shook his head, holding up his hand so Barry didn’t have to continue. “Barry, you forget. I see everything, remember?”

            “But you still wanted to check in with me?” Barry asked. “What, do you watch my life like a movie and want to hear my review of it?”

            “No, no, not at all,” the Meister said and stood up from his pile of boxes. “But I have to admit, I do watch you quite a bit.”

            Barry shifted in his seat. That was creepy. Some interdimensional being was spying on him at any time he wanted to.

            “Why?” Barry asked.

            “You fascinate me,” the Meister said. He sat on the end of the chaise, closer to Barry than what was usually socially acceptable. Barry swallowed and scooted back a bit.

            “What, you’ve never met a speedster before?” Barry asked.

            “No, I’ve met most of them out there,” the Meister said with a wave of his hand. “A lot of them are a lot like you, actually. But yet…you’re different. You’re you.”

            “Um, thank you?” Barry said. He was becoming increasingly aware that he was only in his boxers.

            The Music Meister stood up abruptly and walked to the other side of the room.

            “You know that Mxyz-whatever guy who visited Kara?” he said as he scrounged through a box.

            “Um, she mentioned him. I don’t know much about it, though. Wait, are you from where he’s from?” Barry asked.

            The Meister turned around to face Barry, a smirk on his face. “I never said that.” He gave a quick wink and then went back to looking through the box.

            “Okay, then what about him?” Barry asked.

            “He’s an idiot. He went right to your friend and demanded she marry him,” the Meister said. He picked a few items out of the box, looked them over, then placed them back inside.

            “And she banished him, right? Yeah, so?” Barry asked. Nothing was becoming any clearer to him about this whole situation. If anything, he was getting more and more confused.

            “He didn’t know how to be smooth, how to woo anyone,” the Meister said. He turned around to face Barry, leaning against the boxes now. “He’s not like me.”

            “You want to ‘woo’ Kara?” Barry asked.

            The Music Meister chuckled and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “No, Barry, if I wanted to woo her, she would be the one here instead of you,” he said.

            “Then why am I—wait! You want to be with _me_?” Barry asked.

            The Meister clapped his hands together and strode towards the chaise.

            “And he figured it out in only ten minutes. Wow, they don’t call you the fastest man alive for nothing. Or, aren’t you the only one who calls yourself that anymore? Because I mean, Zoom was faster, Reverse Flash was, and Wally is really catching up, and Jesse is going to be faster than both of you some day. But, I digress. Yes, Barry, I am interested in you.”

            “Why?” Barry asked.

            “Like I said, you fascinate me. No one else has really held my attention as long as you have. I like it,” the Meister said.

            “I’m…flattered?” Barry said. He wasn’t sure what to think or feel about the whole situation.

            “So, think about,” the Meister said. He sat on the edge of the chaise, not too uncomfortably close this time. “I mean, you can give me an answer any time. I’ll hear you.”

            “Okay, sure,” Barry said.

            The Music Meister smiled and pulled something out of his pocket.

            “Here,” he said and he tossed it to Barry.

            Barry caught the small object and looked it over in his hands. It was a small velvet box and Barry was slightly terrified of what was inside it.

            “You said Mxyzptlk was crazy for demanding Kara to marry her…” Barry said.

            The Music Meister rolled his eyes and took the box back from Barry, opened it and pulled out a gold ring. Barry’s eyes widened exponentially and the Meister held up and hand to calm him down.

            “Oh, relax. I’m not proposing to you,” he said. “This was your friend Ronnie’s. I found it and I thought Caitlin might like to have it back. Even put it in this nice little box.”

            Barry took the ring and looked it over. He wasn’t sure it was Ronnie’s, but he figured Caitlin would be able to tell.

            “Where did you find it?” Barry asked.

            “Out there,” the Meister said with a boyish grin and a mysterious gesture to above his head. “I’m full of secrets, Barry Allen. Ones I do not give away to just anyone at any time.”

            “Thank you, um, Music Meister,” Barry said.

            “We’re going to have to find something more personal for you to call me if you say yes to that date,” the Meister said as he stood up.

            “Well, what’s your name?” Barry asked.

            The Music Meister gave him another wink and shrugged. “Like I said, I don’t just give them away. Ready to go home for the night?”

            “Wait, where is this? You made the musical world out of my love of musicals. So, where is this?” Barry asked.

            “I didn’t whip up anything particularly special for this visit, I’m afraid. This is where I live. Or rather, where I’m staying for the time being,” the Meister said.

            “Where is it?” Barry asked.

            “Boy, you ask a lot of questions, don’t you? Well, how about this? You say yes to that date and I’ll answer some of them,” the Meister said.

            Barry looked at him for a moment before answering. “We’ll see.”

            “Ah, cryptic. I love it. I expected nothing less of you,” he said. “Well, I bid you a goodnight, Mr. Allen.”

            He snapped his fingers and the next thing Barry knew, he was waking up in his own bed. Light was shining in from his bedroom window and his alarm was letting him know that it was eight o’clock in the morning.

            Barry sat up and turned his alarm off. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was back in his own room, looking exactly the same as when he went to bed last night. No boxes, no maroon curtains, no chaise. And no Music Meister.

            “Okay, that had to be a dream,” Barry said. He felt oddly refreshed this morning, though. For being as exhausted as he was last night, Barry was surprised only eight hours of sleep could refresh him this much.

            Barry showered quickly and got dressed, ready to head into the precinct for the morning. He slipped his shoes on and took his jacket off the hook near the door and slid it on. He stuck his hands in the pockets and his left hand brushed across something. Barry furrowed his brow and pulled out the mysterious item.

            It was a small black velvet box. Barry’s jaw dropped as he stared at it in amazement. Did the Music Meister really visit him last night? Or rather, brought Barry to visit him?

            Barry opened the box and there was Ronnie’s ring. But there was also a small piece of paper tucked in next to it. Barry pulled it out and unfolded it. In an untidy, yet flowy handwriting was a note addressed to him.

            **_Wanted to make sure you didn’t forget to give this to Caitlin! No, it wasn’t a dream, Barry. Well, it was. But it was also real. You’ll catch on. Let me know about that date! – The Music Meister (the name is really growing on me)_**

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of hard to write the Music Meister without knowing much about him, lol. I may turn this into something longer if it seems like people like it and would want more? Let me know! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
